1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a linear vibrator that vibrates horizontally.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional vibration motor includes a substrate soldered with a cylindrical coil, a housing that fixes the substrate, a spring mounted inside the housing, and yoke, one side of which is fixed at the spring while the other side of which is mounted with a magnet and a vibrator is mounted at a lateral surface thereof.
This type of vibration motor is configured in such a manner that a vibrator is vertically vibrated by attractive force and repulsive force generated by magnetic fields of the coil and the magnet. That is, the conventional vibration motor is such that a spring (20) is vertically and elastically deformed, where a vibrator elastically supported by the spring is vertically vibrated.
The conventional vibration motor is such that a natural frequency of a vibration motor is determined by mass of a magnet and a vibrator and modulus of elasticity of a spring, and the conventional vibration motor has a constant within a specific frequency band. A small-sized vibration motor generally generates vibration according to resonance due to smaller input power level.